1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic language translation from a source language to a target language, and in particular to methods, systems, and machine-readable media for use in translating information from television programs from a source language to a target language in real time.
2. Introduction
Anyone who has traveled to a foreign country, in which a language he or she understands is not spoken, has experienced a language barrier. Much news and entertainment is now received via television programs. Travelers who do not understand a local language are unable to obtain news or entertainment from media, such as local television programs. A service or device that makes television programs understandable to travelers who do not speak the local language is needed.